Hounds of Shadow
The Hounds of Shadow were the servants of High House Shadow and some believed them to be more ancient than the Shadow Realm itself.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.153 "There was around each beast an aura of dreadful competence, wrought with vast antiquity like threads of iron."Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16 The Hounds were described as being the size of a mule with broad, bunched shouldersGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.161 and dun brown or shaggy tan coats.Stonewielder, Chapter 4, UK TPB p.185 The massive Hounds had eyes variously described from glowing yellowGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17 to redGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK HB p.140 although one of the Hounds was described as having one blue and one yellow eye.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.472 They had dark tongues.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK HB p.139 When travelling in secret they were capable of leaving behind no footprints, tufts of hair, or other trace of their passage.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1 The ancient denizen of Shadow Edgewalker called them "kin" and "fellow slaves to Shadow." He insisted they would never hurt him, even if ordered by the ruler of Shadow.Night of Knives, Epilogue, US TPB p.278 Yet the Hounds treated him warily, stalking him for their own amusement.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.72 The Hounds were able to communicate with Shadowthrone in a way not detailed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 12, US HC p.180 The Hounds ] *'Baran' – mate to Blind *'Blind' – mate to Baran and mother of Gear *'Doan' – largest, first born to Rood and its first mate Pallick, was taken by Dragnipur on the Rhivi Plain *'Ganrod' – was taken by Dragnipur on the Rhivi Plain *'Gear' – son of Blind, marked Seventh amongst Shadowthrone's servantsGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.161 *'Pallick' – absent one *'Rood' – pack leader *'Shan' – long, black, and sleek In Gardens of the Moon ] In 1161 BS, the Hounds were summoned by Shadowthrone to eliminate a regiment of the Itko Kanese 8th Cavalry to disguise his and Cotillion's abduction of Sorry. A comment by Cotillion indicated that the Hounds' action may have been planned by Shadowthrone only.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17 The Hounds killed 175 soldiers and 210 horses while suffering no casualties of their own. Shadowthrone was accompanied by two Hounds when he confronted Ganoes Paran in front of Hood's Gate. Shadowthrone and the Hounds flinched when something crackled in the portalway of the gate. Paran recognized the Hounds as the perpetrators of the Itko Kan Massacre and made a silent promise that he would have them yet. The Hounds seemed to sense his animosity.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.139/140 When Quick Ben intruded in the Warren of Shadow, the Hounds were quick to confront him. He greeted each by name and they herded him to Shadowkeep for an audience with Shadowthrone.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 12, US HC p.279-281 The Hounds tracked Hairlock after the soulshifted puppet trespassed within the Shadow Realm. Gear managed to follow him all the way to Tattersail's lodgings in Pale where he was held at bay by the sorceress and Hairlock. Gear was then wounded by Paran's sword ChanceGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.161-167 which left him with a scar across the chest. They finally ran Hairlock to ground on the Rhivi Plain and tore him to pieces before confronting the Tiste Andii, Anomander Rake. Rake slew Doan and Ganrod with his soul stealing sword Dragnipur and drove off the others.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, US HC p.330-332 Ganoes Paran thought of one of the Hounds killed by Anomander Rake as having been a beautiful beast.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.476 Cotillion claimed the Hounds had lived for thousands of years and never before had any been killed.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, US HC p.461 In Deadhouse Gates ] The five remaining Hounds (Rood, Baran, Blind, Gear, and Shan) accompanied Fiddler, Apsalar, Crokus Younghand, Icarium, Mappo, and Iskaral Pust through the maze surrounding Tremorlor.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.442 The Hounds served as protection from the hordes of Soletaken and D'ivers following Shadowthrone's false Path of Hands to the Azath House. They also proved as a deterrent against the rage of Icarium. During the journey, the Hounds dispatched the Soletaken Messremb and killed a D'ivers of five Dhenrabi, but cringed in the presence of Moby, the Bhok'arala familiar.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 18, US HC p.475/482Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 19, US HC p.498/500 Cotillion discovered from Panek that the Hounds could see landmarks in Shadow that he could not. This explained his observation that they often did not travel in straight lines.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 20, US HC p.535 In Memories of Ice ] Toc the Younger was puzzled by Lady Envy's canine companion, Garath. At times, the dog could grow in size to dwarf Baaljagg, the Ay, and his coat became dark, mottled grey and black and his eyes appeared coal-lit. He was powerful enough to bring down the temple of Seerdomin Kahlt. Toc told Envy that Garath could be a Hound of Shadow, and she responded that indeed, Garath "could" be, but that he was reluctant.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.399-401/404 In House of Chains The Hounds were troubled by unspecified trembles and agitation, which suggested Shadowthrone and Cotillion's claim to Shadow was threatened. Cotillion desired to know more about their potential enemy and brought his favourite Hounds, Blind and Rood, with him as he assigned tasks to sympathetic allies, Kalam Mekhar and Cutter.House of Chains, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.262-268 In a discussion between Onrack T'emlava and Trull Sengar, the T'lan Imass revealed that the Logros had only ever encountered the Hounds once during the time of the T'lan Imass First Empire. Onrack said they had appeared seven in number serving an unknown master and had been bent on destruction. He called them untethered, wild and deadly, and unworthy of worship. To truly command them, one needed to first reunite the fragments of Kurald Emurlahn and then sit on the Throne of Shadow as the Warren's master.House of Chains, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.370-371 When the Throne of Shadow on Drift Avalii was attacked by Tiste Edur warriors, Cutter called on Blind's aid. But the Hound cowered when it recognised the nature of its opponents, forcing Cotillion to intervene and angrily send the Hound away.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.652 In Midnight Tides Fear Sengar and the Tiste Edur of Lether still recalled the time before the shattering of Kurald Emurlahn when the Edur had been the masters of the Hounds.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.41 In The Bonehunters Cotillion felt he could no longer completely trust the Hounds given the mastery the Tiste Edur seemed to hold over them.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.80 Ganoes Paran discovered the fate of the two Hounds freed from the sword and told Shadowthrone about them.The Bonehunters, Chapter 11, UK MMPB p.567 It seemed that the Hounds had gone to the place where the Deragoth statues were and conjoined with their counterparts. These two Deragoth were freed in House of Chains by Onrack House of Chains, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.443-447 and later slain by Karsa OrlongHouse of Chains, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.961-964, 968 , so they were dead for good this time. In Toll the Hounds (Information needed) In Dust of Dreams It was stated by Mappo Runt that the Ay were used in breeding the Hounds of Shadow.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 20 Though whether or not this was true and how Mappo would have known is as yet unknown. In The Crippled God (Information needed) In Night of Knives Several of the Hounds, including Rood, were in Malaz City on the night of the Shadow Moon in 1154 BS. One Hound (with one brown and one pale grey eye) tracked Kiska through the city and killed a group of Bridgeburners and mercenaries at the Southern Crescent Inn. Only the use of a Moranth munition drove it away.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, US TPB p.117-120 Rood fought former Dassem's First Sword Temper and nearly killed him before the Shadow cult intervened.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, US TPB p.128-131Night of Knives, Chapter 4, US TPB p.158 A third Hound with green eyes pursued Kiska near the Deadhouse.Night of Knives, Chapter 5, UK HB p.234 In Stonewielder Some of the Hounds tracked Kiska and Jheval through Shadow before trapping them within a crevasse in the rocks. The canny hounds laid in wait for their prey to exit, but ultimately gave up, possibly after being stung once too often by their quarry's attacks.Stonewielder, Chapter 5, UK HC p.223-226 While in Shadow, Kiska and Jheval also found a K'ell Hunter that had been crippled and left to die by the beasts.Stonewielder, Chapter 3, UK HC p.144 In Dancer's Lament (Information needed) In Deadhouse Landing (Information needed) In Kellanved's Reach (Information needed) History Tulas Shorn, a Tiste Edur, was the original masterToll the Hounds, Chapter 16, UK HB p.600 of the Hounds of Shadow, though they were following ShadowthroneGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17 at the time of the events in the Malazan Book of the Fallen. Their prior servitude to the Tiste Edur was reflected by Blind's unwillingness to assist Andarist, Cotillion, and Apsalar in the defence of the Throne of Shadow from invading Tiste Edur warriors.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.652 It was hinted that they were, in some fashion, shadows of the Deragoth. Quotes Notes and references pl:Ogary Cienia de:Schattenhunde Category:Canines Category:High House Shadow Category:Hounds